Barbatos (New Earth)
In a last attempt of conquering the mage, Barbatos turned a storybook into a makeshift reality, where Tim Hunter, Sir Timothy Hunter, and Molly O'Reilly fall, and were forced to 'act' according to the book's story to escape. Barbatos was manipulating the story, so he could finally have the greatest mage of Earth in his control, but again was fooled, this time by the future Tim Hunter who gave his life, redeeming himself, protecting Molly, giving to her and Tim the chance to beat Barbatos, who ended trapped in the hand of a statue until the story world would dissipate in the future. Present Barbatos As the future Barbatos stayed in the storybook, the present Barbatos was trying to make a name of himself in Hell, and for that end accepted a part in the Compact, as representative of Earth, and along others deities and mystics beings went to speak to 'Tim Hunter' about the open doors of the realms that have freed the Wild Hunt. They were not heard, but Barbatos took the idea of making Tim Hunter his slave in this moment. He found the real Hunter eventually, but couldn't make him sell him a memory, as Tim knew what would happen, and the demon run away, in defeat. The demon later was the target of the Wild Hunt, with the mage as the lord of the hunt. Barbatos had no chance and was trapped by Hunter, who offered him a deal: his memories for the power to defeat his other. Barbatos, at last, has his deal, and help the boy defeat his other. End With Hunter under his wing, he managed to live a good life, and in 2012 returned in time to trap Molly O'Reilly, again for the first time. While trapped in the storybook, he managed to escape into The Fair Lands and plot revenge against Tim and Molly. He used the magic stone Sholas to give immense power to a frog called Ibbit, and manipulated him to capture every fairy he could, transform them into dolls, and sell them in the waking world. Molly eventually found out about his actions and stopped him. With Sholas being free from Ibbit, the connection that kept him in the Fair Lands was severed and returned to the storybook world. He was trapped in there until the populace from the Dreaming send him back to Hell, as the space was supposed to be used as a dream. Once back in Hell, his position as Grand Duke of the Ninth Circle was usurped by his old henchman, Hauptman, and he couldn't keep his act together, as he kept doing good deeds. Actually, Tim Hunter hid his soul in the first memory sold to Barbatos and woke up just when the present Barbatos was buying Hunter's memories. Barbatos learned this and tried to stop himself from buying the memory from the boy, but Tim Hunter outsmarted him once more. With his soul inside the future Barbatos and just a husk being the slave of the present Barbatos, Tim used the body of his host to create a new body to himself. The essence of Barbatos was completely overridden by the mage, and he was free to do as he pleased, as the present Barbatos was absolutely no menace, as with all the power that he had, he never did make anything useful with Tim Hunter as a slave. | Powers = * : Even when he did not show great powers by himself, he did have great knowledge of magic. He could eat memories, and create worlds of fantasies only with his magic, and also could recognize Khara and her daughter disguise without difficulty. ** | Abilities = * : Barbatos was able to trick Tim Hunter, the greatest mage of Earth, into giving his memories to him so he could become a stronger magician, but truly was giving his free will. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}